Right Side of Wrong
by suzieq01
Summary: New Girl in town Joanne meets Juice on the way to a party at the MC club house, but what is she trying to hide from him? Crap at summaries sorry guys. Juice/OC. Happy/OC. Rated 18 for adult situations.


**DISCLAIMER; This is a piece of fiction, no offence is intended towards the creator of the show Sons of Anarchy. All established characters belong to Kurt Sutter, some plot lines are from his creation ~ Sons of Anarchy. Main plot line is my own, and all O/C's are from my imagination. I am making no monetry gain from this, and again, no offence is intended.  
This is my first try at a SOA fic; so please be gentle with me lol. Like, review, favourite, all welcome. Thank you.**

**RIGHT SIDE OF WRONG.**

**WRITTEN BY; SUZIEQ01.**

**DATE STARTED; 01/03/2013.**

**CHARMING, CALIFORNIA;**

**JOANNE JONUS;**

'Take the volvo!' he said, 'it's reliable!' he said. Yeah it's so God damned reliable that I am sat on the side of the fucking road, unable to move; and worst of all unable to fix the fucking problem because all he has in the boot of the car is a fucking jack for changing the tires. Being that I am new to town, I don't know my way around without my GPS; hence why I needed the car to make it to the party.

Kicking the side of the car, I lit up a cigarette and sighed heavily. Ron is such an asshole. I swear I hate my life. Everything about it. The fact that I have to hide everything that I am from the people who are supposed to support me the most. More importantly ~ they are supposed to support me unconditionally. I had never experienced that type of support in my life, and I often wondered what the hell it would feel like to just be able to be me, instead of living what was almost like a double life. I, truly felt like I was the most alone person in the world ~ there was no one who knew the real me. I didn't have what you could call close friends; mainly because my parent's were in control of my life.

No actually; my life isn't a life; it's a dictatorship. For fuck sakes I am 24 years old, I am old enough to know my own mind and old enough to learn from my mistakes. I just never got the chance to experience any of that.

Of all the places in the world, I would never have picked this back water town to move too ~ but as always they controlled what I did and where I went and just to make sure that I towed the line; they set me up with a man that I didn't know, that I didn't particularly like and whom I mostly certainly didn't want to marry. However, as always, I didn't have a say in the matter, I had been promised to him. I didn't know how to get out of it, I didn't know how to say no, or how to express that I just didn't want to get married. Not right now. I am still young and there is so much that I want to do and experience.

I had absolutely no control over my life ~ I couldn't pick the clothes that I wanted to wear, I couldn't pick the music that I wanted to listen too, or the movies I wanted to watch, or the friends that I wanted to have, or the place that I wanted to live, the boyfriends that I wanted to have, the way I styled my hair, the make up I wore.

Don't get me wrong, Charming seems like a friendly enough place, but it's just not what I want. I want excitement, I want danger, and adventure. I want a man who excites me, who makes me shake with lust. Not some guy who makes my tummy churn just at the thought of him touching me.

My parent's want me to be prim and proper, but that ain't something that I am. I swear like a sailor, I love rock and metal music, I am into cars and motorcycles, and I don't believe in God. If they knew that last part especially, they would have went absolutely mental and possibly have me committed. They had threatened it before, and I had absolutely no doubt in my head that they would do it, if they thought that they were losing their grip of control over me.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even see the headlights approaching me until a truck with Teller Motors written along the side pulled to a stop along side me.

"You need some help?" the guy driving asked, I looked up and was almost bowled over by the beautiful brown eyes that were staring at me. It was like a God damn sucker punch to my gut and I almost fell to my knees.

"Honestly, I just need the tools to fix the problem," I knew exactly what was wrong with it, and I just needed the tools to sort it; like I said, I am in to cars and motorcycles.

"You're a mechanic?"

"No I just like to work on cars," I told him as he killed his engine and climbed down from the cabin, he strolled around the back and picked up some tools on his way.

"Well you look a bit too dressed up to be fixing a car in the middle of no where," he commented, his eyes slithering over my frame making me shiver with a surge of excitement.

With those eyes, I was almost sold, but as my own eyes took in the rest of him, I knew that I was completely sold ~ a shaved head with 2 tribal tattoos on either side of his skull, an almost caramel complexion, full lips that I wanted to nibble on, a full body with tattoos, I was almost ready to commit myself to him right there and then. There was an aura of confidence about him, but not so much that he was arrogant with it. I liked it.

"Thats true," I had spent a long time on getting ready at my new friend, Kris' place after leaving my own place in a outfit that a little old lady probably wouldn't even be seen dead in. I didn't want to ruin this outfit ~ it was one of my favourites.

It was Kris that had invited me to this party tonight, Ron had refused to come, claiming that he had papers to mark ~ he was a school teacher and took his job seriously. When we had left her place, I had needed to go and get smokes, and since she didn't smoke I had said that I would just meet her at the party, so she had given me the address and we had gone our seperate ways.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," I told him resting against the side of the volvo while I smoked my cigarette, watching him as he pulled the hood of the car up and set to work fixing the problem.

"Not a problem, it's what I do!"

"What rescue damsels from the side of the road?"

"Well to be fair, not many damsels are like you..." he glanced up and his eyes met mine, there were sparks, I could feel it and I could see from the flicker in his eyes that he felt it too, "in the sense that you are pretty, and seem to know about cars!"

"Wow you don't waste any time do you?"

"What's the point?" he smiled and my heart skipped about 10 beats, "if you see something you should just go after it, life is too short!"

Is it? It feels like a long life sentence to me ~ no fun, no right to make my own decisions. I can't believe that I am flirting with this guy, I don't even know his name ~ but isn't this what I was bitching about wanting? Someone who sets my heart beating faster, who makes me want to just spend hours in bed and not sleeping, or talking. I would avoid sex at all costs with Ron.

I watched this man work, the way his arms rippled as he unscrewed what needed ~ I had a deep yearning that I had never felt with anyone before. Not that I had many boyfriends in the past. I liked the concentration that creased his forehead as he worked, the way his tongue sort of just poked out of the side of his mouth; it was adorable and I found myself smiling widely.

"There you go; that's a quick fix, it should get you where you need to go," he said finally. "I would get it checked out..."

"I don't give a fuck, it's not my car, I wouldn't be seen dead driving a fucking volvo normally, but my own car is stuck in my drive at home," I couldn't help but wonder why he started laughing, "what?"

"I like a girl who expresses herself with profanity!"

"Fuck off!" I found myself laughing.

"I'm hurt!" dramatically placing his hand over his heart, he chuckled in a way that again made my heart flutter.

What the hell is happening to me? This is a feeling that I am not used too, and it was amazing, I enjoyed the feeling immensely. I could see why people fall in love if this feeling is prodominant every time, hell every day and I would be in heaven I think.

"Sure you are!"

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"68' Mustang,"

"Nice," he looked more than impressed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Starter motor,"

"You got a mechanic?" he asked, "you know 'cos I could suggest someone..." he gave me a wink and I faltered for a few seconds.

"Oh could you now?" I asked in return and he nodded, "he's good with his hands?"

"Oh he's excellent with his hands!" he smiled and let his eyes follow the shape of my body, and I just knew what he was thinking, it was turning me on just the thought of it. Being with someone like him ~ I had a feeling it would be like nothing I had ever experienced before.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my phone started ringing and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Excuse me," I said reaching into the passenger side window where my bag was lying and pulled my phone free, seeing it was Kris, I knew that I better answer, "hey honey,"

"Hey sweetheart, where the hell are you?"

"My car broke down,"

"Oh no, where are you? I will come get you," she offered instantly.

"No it's ok, someone stopped and helped me, I am just about to head to you now," I told her looking at the guy who had stopped to help me, I had to admit that if I were to take this man home to my parent's; they would go completely apeshit.

This man was everything that they didn't want for me ~ he was working class (even though Ron is working class too), he had tattoos; which they class as filth and trash, his shaved head would be against him and he dresses like a thug; or that's how they would see it. I hate what I come from, I can't believe that I am so completely different to them, I used to hope and wish that it was because I had been adopted, but I knew now that I am older that was just wishful thinking on my part.

"Some guy just stopped to help you?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Be careful will you please? There are some very weird people in town at the moment,"

"I will," I replied, "I will be with you soon,"

It seemed slightly weird to me that she would say something like that, because she had been so intent on telling me how safe Charming was when I met her. It didn't matter because I truly didn't feel like I was in danger with this man, I felt perfectly safe and the only thing that I was feeling was extremely turned on.

"Ok hurry," she said and hung up.

"Sorry my friend was worried,"

"I'm not surprised," he admitted, he was resting against the hood of the car now, and he looked very much like a model type, like one of those sleazy half naked guy calendars. If he was in one of those calendars, I would definitely buy it though. With a cigarette hanging from his lips, my tummy tumbled in a dramatic rollercoaster effect. "Looking the way you do, I would be worried too if you didn't show up,"

"Do those lines ever actually work?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know, you tell me?" those eyes once again looked up and into mine.

"You'll never really know will you?" I asked moving to the drivers side and climbing back in, turning the key in the ignition and was glad to hear it come to life.

"Damnnnn," he groaned giving me a smile, "that's harsh, after all I did for you,"

Placing my hand to my lips, I blew him a kiss and pulled away from where I had broken down and left him stood staring after me. I was trembling, but I was so excited. It had been a long time since I had felt so excited. I rolled down the window, just to let myself cool down. It suddenly occured to me that I hadn't gotten his name ~ damn. My fantasies will just have to be the man without the name; God I sound fucking lame.

The GPS directed me in the right direction until I was pulling into a forecourt where there were motorcycles at what seemed like every turn. I parked my car near the exit, in case I needed to make a hasty getaway. I was just fearful that they wouldn't like me.

"Jo-Jo!" my new friend Kris yelled as I stepped out of my car.

"Hey girl," I smiled as she rushed to me and hugged me tightly.

My first impression was that this seemed like a weird place to have a party ~ it was clearly a place of business. There were steel drums all over the place with fire coming from them, groups of people, mostly biker looking people, gathering around them, chatting, smoking, drinking and generally having a good time. The scent of pot hung heavy in the air, not that it bothered me, I didn't feel the need to judge people for what they did as long as they weren't hurting anyone.

Everyone seemed to be very friendly, and know each other ~ there weren't any people standing alone, it seemed like everyone was included in the fun. Guys wondered around with leathers with the name sons of anarchy written on the back. Clearly this was an MC. Kris hadn't told me that part.

"Come on sweetheart, I want to introduce you to my old man," Kris announced wrapping one arm around my shoulder and leading us in the direction of a building where the majority of the action seemed to be taking place. "This is the club house, you can usually find the guys in here if they ain't working," she informed me nodding her head and saying hi to the people that we passed. "Hap!?" she called out.

"What's up darling?" a strong voice called back.

"I want you to meet Jo-Jo!"

"About time," he chuckled and this huge guy came into view, he was attractive that was for sure; not the guy at the side of the road attractive, but attractive none the less. "Hi Joanne, I have been hearing so much about you,"

"All good I hope," I replied feeling tiny in comparison to this man's bulk, "I have heard a lot about you too,"

"Well I hope it was all good too," he chuckled reaching in and giving me a hug, "it's nice to finally meet you darlin',"

"You too," I nodded.

Taking the time to look around, I was impressed by how casual this place looked, it wasn't at all how I imagined an MC club house to look. The pool table was surrounded by people playing the game, and chatting. There was a bar where people were purchasing drinks, a seating area that was practically crowded. Clearly there were parts that were off limits, but the place was a buzz with activity, and for the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged somewhere. It was such an instant feeling that it took me by surprise to be honest. I am pretty sure that Kris' man Happy must have thought I was retarded because he was asking what I would like to drink and I was just staring all around me; taking everything in, in fascination.

I felt like I was getting stoned just from the sheer fumes of pot that hung so heavy in the air that you could see it. I didn't care, I liked it here, I liked to see the way everyone was having a good time, no one was being judged or pointed at ~ I had never seen anything like this before.

Then out of nowhere, my senses seemed to spike ~ the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention, my flesh prickled as it seemed to come to life; feeling goose-bumps break out over me. My eyes darted all over the place ~ was I high? No that wasn't it because that was when my eyes fell on the guy from the side of the road; oh Hell he was here.

"Kris?"

"Yeah hon?"

"Who is that guy?" I asked nodding in his direction just before he noticed me and started to make his way over.

"That's Juice," my friend told me, "interested?" she smiled and I couldn't answer because it would give me away and I didn't want that.

**So what do you think? Will I continue? x**


End file.
